


Timing

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Twice you met him hopefully the third time’s the charm and you actually get a name.





	Timing

Thumb brushing over his name for what felt like the hundredth time today, a habit you took up since those letters appeared on your skin. One that hasn’t left you in the twenty some years though as time ticks on and his presents in your life remains absent; you begin to lose hope and your fingers brush the name less frequent.

“So I was thinking we could double date tomorrow night,” Natasha’s voice broke you from the stupor you’d sunk into with the midafternoon lull.

Eyeing her closely, “You do know that would mean I had a boyfriend to right Nat?”

“Of course babe and…” soft smirk stretching her ruby lips as her equally fiery locks bounced in excitement. “I’ve got you one Y/N you’ll love him truly.”

“No,” pushing away from the counter and grabbing up a small stack of un-shelved books making your way towards the back. “I’m not letting you set me up on some cockamamie blind date with a guy Clint works with thank you very much,” walking backwards giving the red head a glare.

“Y/N…” she started to call out right before you collided with a solid wall of muscle. Books flying from your arms and you to would’ve landed on your face had it not been for a pair of strong arms wrapping around your thick waist.

Heart hammering, eyes widened taking in the expression on Nat’s beautiful face then remembering the stranger you bumped into that rescued you. Turning, a prayer on your lips that you hadn’t made a fool of yourself in front of some handsome stranger, worse than that your soulmate.

Gathering your will to look up into the softest pair of baby blues you’d ever seen, framed by brushy dark brown eye brows, thick black lashes most women would kill for and crinkles forming at the corners of those sweet eyes. Breath having been stolen, not hearing him speak so caught up in his eyes that the almost fall is a long forgotten memory.

“I’m…” swallowing thickly; trying to find your voice to explain and not trip over your words, “I am so sorry for almost…”

Sandy brown head shaking in the negative, his hands still gripping your shoulders, sincerity showing in his features, “Are you alright doll?”

You both had spoken at the same time but what threw you off was the endearment he tosses in at the end. It gives you pause and makes you stare once more. Only to hear Natasha laugh behind you, snapping the train of through from your mind.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. I should be asking you that one. I ran into you I could’ve done more damage,” regretting those last words when a hiss from Natasha reaches your ears. Turning quickly, shooting her a disapproving glare before crouching to pick up the scattered books.

For a second the stranger looks from Natasha still at the counter to you, feeling the warmth that’d been your body pressed against his fading now. A strange thought occurred to him that he wanted that feeling of warmth and belonging to return. Strange since the only way to get that back is to have you a complete albeit beautiful stranger in his arms again. Bending he picks up a few books, mesmerized by the beauty before him not realizing you both are reach for the same book till hands brushed and lingered. Tingles shooting up both your arms making you retract at the feeling.

Once again drawn up to his eyes that seems to sparkle even while looking at you. Not able to help but almost drown in them. Though this time you find your voice quicker, “Was there something you needed help finding?”

_‘Your number,’_ almost rolled off his tongue though he thought better of it figuring he’s not as suave as his best friend James. “Uh well I was,” clearing his throat feeling heat fill his cheeks. Glancing down to notice that your hands managed to migrate closer together ; he grabs up the slim volume handing it and the other two in his hand over, “Art books, specifically working with clay.”

Pushing away the disappointment you rose, “Follow me please,” leading him to a few rows over and down almost to the end. Pointing, “These three shelves should have at least one book you’re looking for.”

“Thank you,” but he’s not looking at where your pointing rather at you memorizing every little dealt about your features, but most of all wanting for some unknown reason to see you smile.        

Nodding, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear, “Your welcome. If you need any more help just come up front.”

“Will you be there?” the question is out before he can stop himself, eyes falling to stare at his feet.

Bashfully glancing towards the man who you’d bumped into; taking in his appearance. Soft looking dark brown beard well-kept that suited him. Dark blue short sleeved Henley covering strong shoulders, thick biceps and strong arms that are making your mouth water as you stare. A torso you find yourself wishing you could touch and wouldn’t mind snuggling into on any given night. Down to a trim waist and jeans covered thick thighs and legs. Yup its official your mouth had dried up and took a hike just staring at this fine male made your whole body heat and your heart race.

Clearing your throat, trying to pry your tongue free from the roof of your dry mouth, “I’m… I’m sorry?”

“If I need help again will you be up front?” raising his head to look at you a soft smile pulling at the corners of his very kissable mouth.

_‘I’ll be anything you need,’_ is what you wanted to say but settled on, “Yes after I shelve these.”

“Good,” wanting to slap himself, he quickly turned away busying himself with looking through the shelves for a book he could use.

Puzzled by his change in attitude you try to shake the hurt off and go about your task, you had a business to run after all not ogle every good looking man who comes through the doors. Which by the way are few and far between since most people read on their fancy devices and phones now a days. Yes the printed word is going the way of the eight track and the dinosaurs.

Managing to stay hidden in the back reaches of the bookstore till Mr. Hard body left, you’d even peeked to make double sure before coming out. Natasha, arms crossed giving you a disapproving glare when you finally emerged.

“What I had books to shelve,” stated matter of fact walking passed her towards the counter.

“No you were hiding from Lick-o-licious is what you were doing,” disapproving tone in her voice. “What I don’t get is why? He was interested Y/N you should’ve gone for it.”

Giving her the patented ‘as if’ look with a roll of your eyes for good measure, “So far out of my league Nat. I mean you saw him.”

Nodding, “I also saw a man who looked you over not once but twice with eyes that seem to picture you naked to.”

“Pff, keep dreaming sweetheart that’s not what you saw not with this bo… Ow,” rubbing the abused arm from the smack she landed. “What the hell was that for?”

“Putting yourself down Y/N,” shaking her wild red head again hard green eyes going soft with flecks of gold dancing when the light hit them just right. “You’re beautiful inside and out, stop acting and thinking like no man will ever want you.”

Sighing, pinching the bridge of your nose, “How can I not Nat when the one man I’m supposed to be with hasn’t even bothered to walk into my life. He probably saw his name on my wrist and ran for the hills.”

“And maybe you just haven’t met Steve Rogers yet,” Natasha voiced getting just a little frustrated with her best friend.

 

**********

 

“Steve what the hell took you so long man? I thought for a moment I’d have to come in and bust your ass outta there,” smiling grey blue eyes taking in the slightly flustered appearance of his reappearing best friend.

Shaking his head, Steve looked back at the bookstore spilt between going back in to get your number and just shaking it off. The later won out he did have class to get to. “Nothing man, just…”

How could he describe the woman of his dreams just stumbling into his life and he didn’t even get her name to see if she’s the one. Bucky always called him sentimental and old fashioned for sticking to the names tattooed on their arms from sixteen on. Most were graced with their soulmates name printed in medium sized what appeared to be black ink though no one ever knew what it truly was. Because with time the name faded almost as of fate is saying there’s a time limit.

“It’s a woman isn’t, you bumped into someone?” mirth ringing in the deep cadence of his voice. Grabbing Steve by the shoulder and stopping him. “Did you get a name?”

“No,” simple word coming out softly taken away on the warm spring wind not bothering to glance over at Bucky; who’d just make fun of him anyway. He’d been lucky finding his own soulmate at a young age.

“What was that bud?” getting in step with Steve making their way down through the throngs of people pushing to get somewhere. All in a hurry and not really watching where they’re going as bags and purses hit both men on occasion.

“Alright fine, no I didn’t get her name okay you happy?” Steve shouts stopping just shy of missing being hit by older man banishing a cane at anyone within reach. 

Pushing Steve out of the way, “Why the hell not punk?”

“She might not be the one,” he mutters looking down at the cracked grey pavement feeling foolish for what he’s said.

“Damn it Steve how else will you find her if you don’t ask?” shaking his short chestnut brown head. “You gave up on a relationship, a good one I might add with Peggy because of that name and yet your too shy to ask when a beautiful dame drops into your life.”

If Bucky only knew how true his words were, but Steve isn’t like him, brash, outgoing, the life of the party, no he's  shy, keeps to himself mostly unless there’s trouble to be found. Shrugging glancing at his watch, “I gotta get back to the apartment and grab my stuff class is in two hours and…”

“Yeah, yeah you don’t wanna be late,” rolling his eyes hitting Steve on the shoulder. “Next time ask the pretty dame out and get to class ya damn nerd.”

Starting off, a grin pulling at his lips, “I’ll remember oh great one. You just better pray her names Y/N or you’ll never hear the end of it,” he snarked disappearing into the crowd.

 

**********

“Oh for crying out loud Y/N stop pulling at the dress its fine, you look gorgeous. Clint tell her, she looks good,” Natasha groans grabbing Clint’s shoulder and making him turn to face you.

Smoothing a hand down your thighs trying to find comfort in the bright red sweetheart neckline sweater dress Nat picked out. Sure it went to your knees but you still felt self-conscious about it. Dresses were and never will be your thing however you’d promised Nat for one night you would.

Taking your hands in his a genuine smile on his lips, “Sweetheart you look beautiful if Derek can’t see what’s right in front of him then he’s a fool.”

Blinking, “But you’re setting me up with him Clinton,” a soft groan leaving your lips, shaking your head at this very bad idea. You knew how things would end like they always did even when you did try.

“Don’t worry none babe it’s gonna be fine,” he reassures you while taking Nat’s hand leading her out the apartment.

Closing and locking the door you stand there a moment gathering your courage glancing at your wrist seeing Steve Rogers there makes you frown. “Why can’t I find you,” the words a whispered question that no one but you will hear.

Across town, “Hey punk get dressed.”

“I am dressed jerk,” Steve replies barely looking up from his sketch pad were he’s managed to outline the shape of your beautiful face from memory.

“Sketch pad down you can draw your nudes later we’re going out.”

Groaning, “Don’t feel like it Buck,” closing the partially used pad. “You know how it’ll go, I’ll be the third wheel to you and Wanda. No thank you pal I much rather stay here, study, order take out and… hey.”

While Steve talked Bucky came up behind him in the overstuffed blue chair taking the sketch pad from his hands, “You’re going man now get dressed and lets go Wanda’s waiting and friend,” he slipped in tossing the pad back on the coffee table.

Which Steve snaps up glaring at his best friend of 20 or so years. “No, not again no more blind dates Bucky I’m tired of them.”

“She’s this cute little blonde Wanda knows from her gym class,” giving Steve his best puppy eyes. “Don’t do it for me but for Wanda.”

Sighing in exasperation, Steve tosses his hands up rising but still glaring, “For Wanda and if it ends with me standing at the bar all night this will be the last time.” Black letters catching his eyes Y/F/N printed there thinking that maybe this time he’ll find you.

Music thumping, drinks flowing, bodies swayed and grind against one another. Standing at the bar nursing the first drink a simple Jack and Coke looking over the crowd to spy Natasha and Clint dancing if you could call it that of course. Eyes training over to your date, not bad 6’0 nice looking, with black hair and piercing sage green eyes, dressed rather causal in jeans and a black button up.

“So you work with Clint?” the question is out and sounding to your ears so stupid.

Nodding, “Yeah,” is his only answer pretty much ignoring you the moment of introduction. Instead looking towards the dance floor or the tables anywhere but at you; nursing a scotch on the rocks.

You’d felt his eyes take in your plushier form, wide hips, soft tummy, bigger arms and thighs, could feel the curl of his lip that he tried unsuccessfully to hide. With each moment that passed you’d tried to start up a conversation a few times with no luck.

Finally having enough of the jerk, setting your half gone drink down, “I’m going to the ladies room,” excusing yourself and pushing through the light crowd not waiting for an answer that you wouldn’t get. Figuring by the time you returned he’d be gone stringing along some other woman.

Thankful when the line moved pretty quickly feet aching from standing in one spot for a while. Once inside you debated with yourself on texting Nat that you’re leaving sporting a headache, but their your ride. So you suck it up going back out after finishing catching your date on the dance floor with some little blonde number practically humping one another.

It’s just as well, runs through your mind while heading back to your spot at the bar. Bumping into someone which makes you look up into those same green flecked blue eyes from earlier in the day.

“I think my luck just changed,” Steve grinned down at you staring into your beautiful E/C eyes.

Tipping head to the side, “How’s that?”

“My date,” pointing to the woman currently dancing with yours. “Seems I wasn’t the man she wanted.”

Frowning, “Don’t know why not your handsome, built like a brick house and your voice alone should’ve convinced her,” wanting to slap yourself for saying that even as he chuckles. Making warmth spread out over your body a light bushing of pink coloring cheeks and chest as you go to move away when his hand takes yours gently, a surprise given his size and muscular body.

“Dance with me?” same soft sweet smile on his lips that you wish would be other places right now.

Blinking not sure you heard him right, “Excuse me?”

Leaning in to brush your ear with those soft kissable lips, “Dance with me please?” he pulls back giving a hopeful look. Wondering where this sudden burst of confidence and forwardness is coming from. Normally not a ladies man, rather keeping to himself because he knows he’ll fumble on his words and make a fool of himself.  

“Yes,” comes from your own mouth just as a slow song starts to play.

Pulling you into his arms, one wrapped around your thick waist the other still holding the hand he initially took. With surprising comfort the gentle sway has you resting your head on his chest breathing in his cologne, mixed with something subtle which has you wanting to bury your nose and just stay here.

“So what’s a beautiful dame like yourself doing in a place like this?” Steve questioned lips close to your ear to make hearing easier.  

Head coming off his chest to stare up at him taking in the crisp long sleeved blue shirt he’s wearing while trying to come up with an answer. “Truthful?”

“Please.”

Sighing, “Blind date my best friend seemed to think was a good idea to set me up on. Though he’s having a better time with your date right now,” you can’t stop the giggle which escapes at the thoughts running through your mind.

“What’s so funny?” butterflies coming to life inside him at hearing your giggle.

“Luck just wasn’t with us tonight.”

Shaking his head, boyish smile on his lips, “I don’t know I think I like how this turned out.”

Blushing, ducking your head part of you doesn’t want to believe him that he’s just being nice. However the other part is squealing like teenage girl being asked by her crush to the prom. “You may be changing your tune later.”

Studying your face, “Something tells me I won’t,” he grins dipping you backwards listening to you laugh again.

Three songs later finds the two of you back at the bar you nursing a Coke this time, and your mystery man a water. “How is it a guy like you is single?”

“He always has his head buried in some book sweetheart,” came Bucky’s deep voice from behind Steve.

Groaning, wanting to cover his face at the teasing but he still looks at you seeing the smile on your ruby tinted lips that he desperately wants to kiss. Watching them move, but paying little attention to what you’re saying, “Nothing wrong with that in fact I applaud the idea but that might be from owning a book shop.”

 Grinning, “You’re the mystery woman punk here has been talking about since this afternoon.”

This time Steve really did lower his head hands rubbing his eyes then fingers through his short sandy blonde hair. “Buck if you weren’t family I’d kill ya for that,” he growls hearing you chuckle again.

“I know the feeling sweetheart I have one just the same,” the smile on your lips reaching your eyes as they lock with Steve’s you hand going to his. “You know I never caught your name.”

“It’s…” just as he’s going to answer someone pushes a man into you spilling their drink down your front making you squeal in cold.

Gasping, shock written on the stranger’s face, “I am so sorry ma’am I didn’t mean that.”

Waving the apology away flapping your dress to get the ice to drop down, grabbing up napkins to pat the rest away, “It’s fine no harm done except to the dress of course.” You glance at Steve, “Give me a minute to wash up I’ll be back.”

Nodding, “I’ll be here doll,” he smiles making your tummy do flips.

Smacking him upside his head, Bucky shakes his own, “Why didn’t you ask for her name right off punk.”

“We were having to good a time till you showed up jerk. Why are you and Wanda up here and not on the dance floor anyway?” Turning to see Wanda leaning against Bucky not looking so good concern flashes in his eyes and he’s up on his feet tossing some bills down for your drink.

“What about your girl?” Bucky frowns not wanting to pull Steve away from the happiness he sees in his best friend’s eyes.

 Looking back towards the bathrooms indecision written on his face, Steve spots Natasha from the book shop. Rushing over, “Listen I know you may not remember me from the bookshop earlier today but…”

Puzzled then she remembered Natasha smiled which morphs into a frowns at the look in his eyes; “I do what’s wrong?”

“It’s not, crap I don’t even know her name or yours but and this sounds really bad…”

“Stop,” voice stern as her arms cross trying to hold in her laugh. “You have to leave don’t you?

“Yes,” taking a breath. “Wanda’s sick and I’m their ride home.”

“Go I’ll let her know, but you better come by the bookshop and explain tomorrow,” Nat states loosening her arms feeling Clint come up beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Deal and thank you,” wishing he could see you one more time before he left but a pained groan from Wanda makes him hastily turn taking her other arm, placing it around his should as the three of them leave.

    Ten minutes later, front of your dress partly dry to find Natasha and Clint in your spot but not your mystery man. Heart dropping to your black kitten heels you approach anyway ready for the lie she’s going to tell you.

“Hunk-o-licious had to leave something about Wanda being sick but he did promise to come by the shop tomorrow and explain,” Natasha spoke right as she sees you. Frowning at the look she places a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. “Have hope Y/N he’ll come back around.” 

“Story of my life Nat,” halfhearted smile on your lips as the three of you leave the club.

Coming up between the ladies Clint places his arms around both, “From a male’s point of view sweetness,” he smiles when you look at him. “He’s in to you big time but it just so happens luck wasn’t. From what I saw of the two of you on the dance floor, the way he looked at you, he’ll be by I’d lay money on it.”

 

*********

But he didn’t in fact return the next day, nor the date after that either. On the third day you gave up hope of ever seeing him again, stand at the counter flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo. That late afternoon drag starting, you glance at your watch.

“Hey Nat I’m going to get some coffee you want anything from Sammy’s?” you called towards the back grabbing up your wallet.

“Regular coffee with a touch of soy milk and two sweeteners please and one of those lemon bars if he’s got’em,” she answered coming out to hand you money which you wave away. “I’ll get the next buy.”

Smiling you take off with a wave into the warm sun, slight breeze moving your hair and brushing your skin. Soaking in the vitamin D, steps light and partly cheery giving most people you pass a smile till you reach the small coffee shop. Run by another dear friend of yours and fellow small business owner Sam Wilson.

“Afternoon Sammy,” you cheerfully state getting looks from two males just to the right of you.

Grinning Sam comes from behind the counter to hug you tightly, “Well hello to you to sweetness. Come in for the usual I’m guessing?”

“How’d you guess handsome?”

“Because you order the same thing every time you come in. Can’t I just this once make you something different? Just for you,” he gives you the best puppy eyes he can till you nod.

Turning your foot catching on a chair someone forgot to push back, you ready yourself for the impact and the pain. Which never comes as a pair of strong arms encircles your frame holding you close to a very male chest. 

“Seems you keep falling for me princess,” familiar deep voice speaks in your ear making you look up into those green flecked blue eyes you’d fallen for almost a week ago.

“My hero always seems to be in the right place at the right time,” smiling as he stands you back up not taking his eyes from you or yours from him.

“Shit Y/N are you okay?” concern lacing his tone, Sam pulls you from Steve’s arms checking you over.

Eyes wide Steve looks from his wrist to you, “Y/F/N?”

“Yes,” you’ve turned from Sam to stare at Steve; who’s holding his wrist up for you to see written in black letters your name. Stepping closer taking his hand running your index finger over the name, making him shiver at your touch your name unable to believe what you’re seeing. “Steve… Steve Rogers?” full blown smile on your lips seeing him nod.

“I can’t believe I’ve finally found you after so long,” he breaths cupping your cheek bringing your foreheads together. “This is going to sound so crazy, but can I kiss you?”

No answer comes you just raise on your toes and place your soft lips against he’s slightly chapped one. From there he pulls you close with one arm around your waist enjoying the soft feel of your body pressed into his hard one. Mouth molding over yours just little light presses of lips at first then a teasing of his tongue on your bottom full lip. Which makes you gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern of yours to tangle and taste. Drawing you that much closer as your own arms have come to wrap around his neck; butterflies dance in your tummy as you both drown in the passionate kiss.

Speaking against his lips since you’ve had to stop for air, “Not crazy at all Steve,” you giggle pecking his lips one more time.

“No but the two of you making out in the very front of my coffee shop is. Move it along better yet get a room,” Sam states with a chuckle.

Turning you stick your tongue out like a two year old, “It’s not every day you meet your soul mate Samuel.”

“Crazy lady say what?” deep brown eyes shocked wide as he comes back to your side looking at yours and Steve’s wrists. “Bout damn time you showed up. Thought for a moment my girl wouldn’t be so lucky.”

Sheepishly Steve rubbed the back of his neck but kept an arm around your waist a part of him fearing it’s all a dream and if he let you go you’ll disappear. “Yeah well I’d started thinking that one myself,” hating to admit that out loud giving you an apologetic smile.

“Go sit talk I’ll call Nat and let her know you won’t make it back today,” Sam exclaimed waving the two of you towards a table.

Pulling a chair out for you, Steve takes the opposite, “Hello soul mate,” he smiles brushing his thumb over your knuckles.

Blushing glancing down at your joined hands, “Hi there soul mate.”  


End file.
